Hercules The Arabian Nights 2
by RM-Keyblade-Mistress
Summary: Last time on Hercules. Jafar and Hades had the thing of having revenge on both Hercules and Aladdin by kidnapping their friends. Now a new but fimiliar enemy approches Hades with his golden knuckle claws to kill Aladdin, Cassim, and Rebekah Masters.
1. Old Friends of Aladdin Returns

At Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine are having the fun of their lives walking in the streets of Agrabah

At Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine are having the fun of their lives walking in the streets of Agrabah. But, they have three secret visitors. Aladdin turned around and Jasmine also turned around, "Aladdin, what is it?"

Aladdin was looking, "I don't know Jasmine."

Sounds of the jars brake and Aladdin took his lamp out and shouted, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Jasmine was scared, "Aladdin, calm down."

The three visitors came out and do you know who it was? The visitors are: Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus. "Aladdin, it's only me, Hercules."

Aladdin smiled and put his lamp away and walked to Hercules, Cassandra and Icarus. "Herc, why did you came?"

Cassandra looked at Aladdin, "I had a vision that a guy with some golden knuckle claws will be here with Hades to kill you."

Aladdin looked surprised, "Herc, who's this?"

Hercules sighed, "Aladdin, this is my good friend, Cassandra. She sees the future and she's a Goth."

Cassandra's eyes went in a trance and had another vision, "I see that your father and sister will be coming here to help you too with a bird named, Iago."

Aladdin was in complete shock, "Rebekah and my Father is coming here!?"

Icarus saw Abu and is playing with him and sharing his bananas with him, "Monkey! I miss you so much!"

Abu sighed and took his bananas and also shared his bananas, "I miss you, too."

Cassandra sighed and grabbed Icarus' hair, "Okay, that's enough."

Icarus was being dragged away by Cassandra and he's screaming, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Abu laughed and laughed and jumped on Hercules' shoulder and hugged him. Hercules put his left hand on Abu and pets his head. "Hey lil' fella."

Aladdin smiled, "So, what was your first prediction Cassandra?"

"Someone with the golden knuckle claws wanted to kill you" said Cassandra as she looked coldly at Aladdin. Because Aladdin didn't remember the first prediction.

Aladdin gasp, "Your talking about Sa'luk!?"

Cassandra looked at Aladdin still, "So that's his name. I thought it was someone else."

Jasmine looked at Cassandra, Hercules, and Icarus, "Sa'luk is dead."

Hercules shook his head and sighed, "He was alive when he attacked me. So, who are Cassim, Rebekah, and Iago?"

Icarus ran to Hercules, "You forgot Rebekah!? The Princess of Thieves! The Halfa. Also the Keyblade Mistress"

Hercules bopped his head, "Now I remember. I just don't know who Cassim or Iago are?"

Aladdin walked to Hercules, "Cassim is my father, and Iago is my pet parrot."

Hercules again bopped his head, "Okay, I got it memorized. Thanks Al."

Aladdin hugged Hercules as Hercules hugged him back, "Your welcome Herc."


	2. Sa'luk Meets Hades

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Underworld, Hades is thinking of a plan and figures how it was destroyed. "I turn left. Boom, Hercules takes over. Then, I take the right and BOOM, Hercules wins. When am I going to get this brat out of my hair!!"

Hades' hair was turned from blue to red but, little interruption came. Actually, two interrupters came, Pain and Panic. Pain was the first to talk. "Um, excuse me, your evilness."

Hades yelled, "WHAT?!"

Pain and Panic made a nervously pose, and Panic talked next. "We got a technical problem with the new arrival. He doesn't seem to fit in like Jafar was."

Hades covered his face. "Not another Jafar."

Pain continued and jumped into Panic's arms. "He gives us the willies!"

Hades threw the toy hydra at Pain and Panic. "You two are too chicken! Okay what's the riff in this stiff?"

Few minutes later Pain, Panic, and Hades went to the waiting room where Pain and Panic's problem is at. Pain talked first. "He was right there."

Then Panic looked at Hades. "Yeah, and a real complainer."

Hades crossed his arms. "Ok what does he look like?"

Panic started first. "Well, he's tall, no shirt, just a vest, wears pants"

Pain finished in a scary voice even though he's scared. "And his right hand has those…"

Hades finished Pain's sentence, "Has Golden Knuckle Claws in his right hand."

Panic gulped and shivered. "I'd say that was a lucky guess. Right?"

Hades chuckled and pointed the person behind Pain and Panic. "Uh, behind you."

Pain and Panic looked behind them and turned into chickens and started to run. It was Sa'luk. "Are you in charge here?"

Hades smiled. "Yes. Hades, Lord of the Underworld. I'm the host of the ghost."

Sa'luk had hatred in his eyes. "Charmed. I believe me being here is a tragic error."

Then Panic shouted. "Particle!"

Hades chuckled. "Yes, of course. It's a mistake! Of course! Let's get this strait bozo, you are DEAD! Get it got it done."

Sa'luk protested to Hades. "You fool, don't you understand! I am Sa'luk! One of the Forty Thieves!"

Hades chuckled again. "Oh my gosh! The Forty Thieves! Oh boo! Boo! Boo! Get him out of here boys."

Pain and Panic said as chickens. "Right lord evilness. Okay you trouble maker com with us!"

Pain and Panic both bit on Sa'luk's pant legs and dragged him away. Meanwhile in Hades' room. Sa'luk phased into the floor and appeared behind Hades. "What's this? Trying to take over someone else's kingdom? Hmm?"

Hades was caught unguarded. "Yeah sure. It's MT. Olympus actually. Excuse me?"

Sa'luk walked around. "I too tried to seize the throne of the Forty Thieves. But, I got demolished by Cassim's son, ALADDIN!"

Hades jumped in surprised. "Wait, Aladdin killed you too? No way. I thought Jafar was the only one killed by Aladdin?"

Sa'luk used his knuckle claws on Pain and Panic to get off of his legs and looked at Hades again, "Yes. You know Jafar. He used to be one of the Forty Thieves till Princess Rebekah came with her Father, Cassim, and he's the King of Thieves."

Hades was so happy that he thought that Sa'luk might be a good replacement for Jafar since he went in the river when his snake staff was broken by Hercules. "Yes I do know Jafar. He's now in the river of lost souls."

Sa'luk laughed. "That's good! I always don't want him to get my revenge of Aladdin."


End file.
